hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
The Quest
While taking Xena's body back to Amphipolis, Gabrielle is greeted by her Amazon tribe. They take Gabrielle and the casket to their home, where she decides to stay and to commit Xena to an Amazon funeral. However, the new Amazon regent – Velasca – wants Gabrielle to surrender the Rite of Caste and offically make her the new queen. Naturally, she doesn't take Gabrielle's refusal well. Meanwhile, Autolycus steals the Dagger of Helios, but has no idea why. It turns out that Xena's spirit has possessed him and has a plan to return to life. Problem is, time is running out, especially with the Amazons set to cremate her body. Summary SUMMARY Disclaimer : Xena's body was not harmed during the production of this motion picture. However, it took weeks for Autolycus to get his swagger back. Background Information * This episode was produced to give Lucy Lawless time to recover from a pelvis injury she suffered from during a Tonight Show appearance and to keep production of the series going in the meantime. http://www.whoosh.org/issue9/istew1.html#post An Interview With R. J. Stewart (Issue 09, June 1997) * The plot was inspired by All of Me. http://www.whoosh.org/issue52/itapert1a.html#destiny An Interview with Robert Tapert Page 2 * According to Michael Levine, ten minutes of footage had to be cut. http://www.whoosh.org/epguide/quest.html#whimper Whoosh! Episode Guide: THE QUEST - WHIMPERS, MURMURS, AND A LOVE GONE TOO FAR (12-16-98) * Autolycus' "Hey, I paid for an hour" line to Velasca was originally an ad-lib. http://www.whoosh.org/epguide/quest.html#trivia Whoosh! Episode Guide: THE QUEST - TRIVIA * At the end of the episode, Autolycus decides to take Xena up on her offer of her owing him a favor. He collects on this favor in "Vanishing Act". * Because of "Encounter" (which premiered the same night), Iolaus' presence suggests Ceryneia is nearby. Memorable Quotations "Ah, another day, another defilement." :–'Autolycus' "Well, I'm just giving you your chance to thank me." "I thought I already did, but if you need to hear it again, then thank you for helping to bring me back. If you ever need a favor, it's yours." "Bringing you back? Oh, ho! No, no, no. I let you experience what it's like to be Autolycus. You were in there. You were controlling my bodily functions. That's not something I do for everyone." "No, you don't often let people see who you really are, either. I was in there. I know. Despite all your bluster and bravado, Autolycus, you're a nice person. I knew I could trust you. I always will." "Yes, well, yes, there you have it. Thank you. Uh, but if it's all the same, I think I'll keep that favor thing in mind. It might just come in handy one day for the King of Thieves." :–'Autolycus' and Xena Links and References Guest Stars * Bruce Campbell as Autolycus * Melinda Clarke as Velasca * Danielle Cormack as Ephiny * Michael Hurst as Iolaus Other Cast * Jodie Dorday as Solari * Alexander Tant as Xenan deleted * Kirstie O'Sullivan as Woman * Christian Hodge as Man * David Fitchew as Vendor * Michael Dwyer as Ruffian #1 References Category: XWP episodes